See You For What You Are
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Take's place during Walk On the Wild Side. What happens to Rogue as she acts like a girl


Was this how Kitty or Tabitha felt all the time, when guys stare at them? Rogue wondered, as she laughed with the girls, hips swaying as they headed down the hall. She'd been feeling like this all day, and it felt good. Even great. Ever since they'd become the "Bayville Sirens" she'd felt like this. Maybe it was being around confident people, or helping others. Whatever it was, it felt good. It was like being in a second skin that fit over hers, one that was confidence embodied.

In this 'second skin' of hers, it was kind of fun to sashay over to her locker, spinning the dial to unlock it. In the meantime, the guys in the hall couldn't quit staring at the group, as they dispersed to their lockers. She giggled behind her hand. There was a tingling feeling that was firing all over her body right now.

This funny feeling lasted all the way until the end of school, she was heading out the doors, with every intention of hitching a ride home in Scott's awesome car, when she was suddenly rammed from behind. Almost thrown off balance, she spun around. Kids were suddenly running toward the basketball courts. "Hey," She grabbed Tabitha's arm. "What's going on?" Tabitha laughed over her shoulder. "Evan and Robbie are fighting. Come on!" She followed, if nothing else then to make sure Evan was okay. He really could be irrational at times. A huge crowd was forming on the courts, and Tabitha plowed through it, taking Rogue in her wake. Evan and Robbie were grappling in the middle.

She heard muffled cussing and thuds and smacks as they hit each other. Robbie must've have said something the crowd couldn't hear as they broke apart, because Evan went pale, even for his dark skin, and launched himself at Robbie, all skill abandoned, as he pummeled every unprotected inch of Robbie's body. The crowd was going absolutely crazy, but Rogue dropped her backpack, running forward and grabbing his shoulder. "Stop! What are you doing?" she yelled, shaking him. "You're gonna get expelled!" Evan spun around, mouth opened to yell, but he stopped when he saw her. He looked down at her fists and Rogue was shocked to see faint bone spurts through his knuckles. He turned back to Robbie, throwing his backpack at him. "Get outta here, trash." He snarled. Robbie ran like stampede was on his tail, and the crowd drifted away, hurrying to meet rides again.

As quickly as the fight had begun, it was over. She watched him closely as the spurts receded into his hands and he picked up his backpack and skateboard from where they were tossed aside. "Come on." He refused to comment on the fight, and the others, having come out the other side of the school had completely missed it. He didn't talk for the ride home and went straight to his room afterwards. He didn't come down for dinner and was a few minutes late to team training. He didn't talk at all and went back to his room. Getting successively more worried, she knocked on his door.

Hearing no response, she opened the door. He was laying back on the bed, clothing, CD's, and books strewn about the floor. "Auntie O, I finished my homework."He turned slightly to face the door. "Oh it's you." He went to staring at the ceiling. Rogue stood still for a moment longer, then shut the door and sat down at his desk. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie tah me. Somthin's up. Spill."

He sighed in frustration. "Why did you have to act weird today?" He burst out. "All the guys were staring at you, and it was so nasty I almost puked." She clenched a fist. "Well I'm sorry that a few guys noticing that I am a girl bothers you so much. What's it to you anyway?"

He laughed a short, barklike laugh. "They weren't noticing you were a girl. They should've noticed that ages ago. Just because you suddenly start smiling and acting all flirty at nobody in particular, they're acting like a bunch of moronic, testosterone charged bulls." He rambled on. "And just cause you smiled at a guy doesn't mean you wanna get inside his pants. But that's exactly what they think. He didn't even know your name, and he sayin you got the hots for him."

"Was that what the fight was about today?" she asked softly. He sat up. "Yeah. If any of them had an ounce of common sense, they'd know you have a fantastic smile without ever having to see it, and they'd just know that you're really caring, but all that matters is looks to that scum." He was staring straight into her eyes, trying to emphasize something he wasn't saying. She stood up, walking over and kneeling next to him. "Evan? You fought him over me?" He gulped and nodded. "You're my friend. You would do the same for me."She gently ran a gloved hand over his cheek, willing herself to feel the light warmth that the thick gloves blocked. "Thank you. That means more to me than what any guy thinks of me. For the sake of you not getting expelled, I'll act normal tomorrow." She headed for the door, stopping before opening it as he spoke. "But Rogue? That doesn't mean I disagree with them. You are pretty, they just don't look for it."

She headed back to her room, smiling that the new feeling that was replacing the old one. This one was like warm coffee, that warmed her whole self.

The next morning, Evan found a note hid slid under his door. It had a few words and a imprint of Rogue's favorite lipstick, a violet (well, that was a shade Jean said it was) purplish color. The note was short. _Thank for a being a knight for me. I'd give you a token kiss, but comas aren't good the day of tests. _He hesitated a moment before touching the lipstick. It was long since dry and taped over to avoid smears. He flipped it facedown and slid it into the cover of his notebook. After all, the rest of the world was blind to how nice she really was. Goodness knows how people would react to something this nice.


End file.
